


Whatever It Takes

by frogwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Sexual Content, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is Chae Hyungwon's shy, obsessive admirer. With a camera always in hand, Kihyun knows everything there is to know (and more) about Hyungwon. He just can't approach him. After discovering the school's playboy, Shin Hoseok, is dating Hyungwon, however, Kihyun takes action. (A little more than he intended.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a quick warning: this fic will have violence, blood, and stalking,, so if ur not into that dont read ,, also im sorry if my grammar or anything is bad :-/

There was a strong smell of blood in the air. Kihyun dropped to his knees, covering his mouth, gagging, trying to stop himself from vomiting. He coughed roughly. The stench in the dark damp room is like a cave, unbearable. The only thing lightning up the room were candles. As Kihyun tried to stand up, his knees wobbled. His hands were stained red as if he dumped his hands in a bucket of paint. He began shaking. Why is there blood on my hands? He asked himself. Whatever happened here, it was his fault. He caused it. Why else would blood be on his hands? His arms, too. Walking with fear creeping up his shoulders, Kihyun ventured further in what seemed like an endless tunnel. He spotted someone tied in a chair and picked up his pace. The person was now clearer. They were skinny, tall and their eyes widen with fear when they saw Kihyun. He reached for the tape on their mouth, only to get kicked in the stomach by the person's long legs. Kihyun asked who they were once the tape was off.

"How do you not know who I am?" it was clear this was a man by his deep, silky voice. "You did this, Kihyun," the name was familiar on his tongue. "What's wrong with you? Why? Why would you do this?" the questions and accusations were thrown at Kihyun so suddenly. He didn't know how to respond. The person was now sobbing, staring at the ground in fear. He complained endlessly about pain, but Kihyun's vision was too blurry. He couldn't see who the guy was or what was happening to him. He wanted to help, desperately. He stood there completely overwhelmed. "And here I thought-" the man coughed and Kihyun saw blood flying. "Kihyun, I lo.."

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm is louder than usual. Kihyun's heart leaped out of his chest, jumping straight up his bed. That was all a nightmare, a terribly realistic nightmare. Kihyun sighed in relief, lying back down. None of it was real. The person in the chair seems eerily familiar. He couldn't get the horrible image out of his mind. Whatever happened, he couldn't dwell on it any longer. He has school. After rushing through his morning routine Kihyun took his camera from his desk. He's a photographer for the school's yearbook club. Photography is a passion of Kihyun's, he always takes pictures of his peers and any random aesthetic thing. He has his own scrapbook of pictures he took, but they didn't have any of his classmates. About two books were fully occupied by Kihyun's photo of his crush. Running out the house, Kihyun grabbed an apple. He needs to be early in order to see  _him._ Almost every morning he watched him secretly and took photos, adding onto his endless collection.

The shouting of his peers irritated Kihyun. It contributed to an incoming headache. "Hyungwon!!!" Someone called out. "Hyungwonie! Hyungwonie!" The voice is irritating and way too affectionate. Why is someone calling out to Hyungwon? Someone brushed by him in a flash, shouting out a "Sorry!". It felt like bumping into a brick. "There you are, babe. I thought you would sleep in and come late. Again." Kihyun threw up a bit in his mouth. He turned his head and saw Shin Hoseok, the school's playboy, with what Kihyun assumed to be his latest victim, Chae Hyungwon. Hoseok is hugging the taller, skinnier male with all his might and he kissed his cheek. With this display, they might as well announce to everyone that they're dating. Hyungwon shyly smiled. Kihyun didn't expect Hyungwon to like boys. Discovering that made him happy. (It's another fact he has for his list.) The pair were in their own little bubble as they passed him, holding hands. Kihyun tried his best to suppress tears. He was too late in capturing Hyungwon's heart.

He sat in his first class way in the back as always, where he had a complete view of everyone. He couldn't concentrate on his work today. Chewing on his pen nervously, nothing was on his mind but Hoseok and his new toy. The way he called Hyungwon "babe" was disgusting. Kihyun wants to be the one who calls him babe. Why else would he have a shrine of secretly snapped photos and Hyungwon's habits memorized? He knows Hyungwon has a habit of covering his mouth and smiling like a fool when he's embarrassed. It's one of Kihyun's favorite things, next to his loud, high pitched dorky laugh, to his shyness and soft spoken voice. He knows so much. There's no one else who can be like him and there's no one else who can love him. Ignoring his school work, Kihyun spaced out and stare at the window.

Consumed in his own sad thoughts, time passed by quickly. Kihyun remembered he had to visit the drama club's director for tomorrow night's play and things suddenly weren't so bad. Hyungwon is part of the drama club. He smiled, remembering he'll see Hyungwon shine on stage. The bell rang and he walked to the auditorium. "We have a show tomorrow night." Kihyun entered as the teacher announced plans. "We've been practicing as hard as we can, so we need to have an absolute perfect performance." He spotted Kihyun with a camera in his hand. "You'll be the one taking pictures, right? We need to shine for the yearbook. We prepared hard." Kihyun nodded in respond. If he finally gets courage, he could talk to Hyungwon after the show. He could get something out of Hoseok, too, if he shows up. After the teacher finished his pep talk, Kihyun focused on Hyungwon. He was mumbling something, possibly his lines, to himself. Kihyun urged himself to approach him. He just couldn't. His legs froze and his heart sped up, like something was chasing him. One day, he'll find the courage. Today, like any other day, just wasn't his day. Turning around to a group of people he was forcibly acquainted with, he began a small conversation about tomorrow night.

Today turned out to be a quick day. While walking out the school, Kihyun heard two people giggle. He didn't want to be nosy, but he couldn't avoid the familiar voices. He walked to the corner of the school and spotted Hoseok leaning close to Hyungwon, wrapping his arm around his neck. Their foreheads were touching. Hoseok kissed Hyungwon's nose and then his lips. The sign of affection made Kihyun feel sick. Before they could notice him, he walked away. He rushed to his home, sick to the stomach. It's true, they are dating. Why and how? Kihyun was too sad to think right. When he arrived home, he ran to his room. snapped and threw his bag on the floor, bursting into a sea of tears. Hyungwon is with Hoseok. The only person he loves is with a dirty playboy. Hoseok will break his heart, eventually, and Kihyun be the only one to mend Hyungwon. He sat at his computer desk and sobbed. This physically and mentally hurt. His chest ached, his throat closed up, and his lips were bleeding after accidentally biting them so much. He opened his drawer to where his pile of photos of Hyungwon laid. Some day, he'll be with Hyungwon. Soon. Tiny droplets of blood from Kihyun's lips landed on a photo of Hyungwon.

No wonder the man in his dream looked so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this considered a late update bc.. i was busy w schoolwork .. i had this chapter made in advanced but now its gonna be hard to type the next one bc im clueless

Kihyun didn't understand why he was angry. Hyungwon is his own person! He could hang out with whoever he pleases. But why would he choose Shin Hoseok, a good for nothing playboy? For all he knows, Hoseok could break Hyungwon's fragile heart. Kihyun is the only one who could love him right. Kihyun is the only one who knew enough. Hyungwon is a quiet boy, he wouldn't speak against any wrong doings- if Hoseok did anything bad. Kihyun's heart ached for Hyungwon's happiness. He didn't care what methods he had to use. He's going to make Hyungwon his. There's a few options he's debating. Should he create a fake profile and catfish Hoseok? Should he find out if he has someone else? Is he still in contact with his past relationships? 

When he finally calmed down, he spent an hour stalking Hoseok's social media. Unlike Hyungwon, Hoseok uses it very often. There's way too much junk to go through in his accounts. Selfies with countless exes are buried within his own selfies. Kihyun kept tabs on his exes. Some of them still liked his pics. Sure, he's a handsome guy, but he isn't worth anyone's time. There had to be something he could use against Hoseok. He immersed himself in the comment section of Hoseok's IG. There's nothing but desperate people calling him sexy, cute, ect. He didn't reply to much comments. Hoseok is an internet celebrity of sorts. It was pointless trying to get anything out of Hoseok's Instagram, so he went spent the rest of the night on Hyungwon's accounts, instantly feeling better seeing his face. If only Hyungwon was his. 

Kihyun usually doesn't isolate himself in school. He's friends with social butterfly Minhyuk and his many friends. His head has been filled with Hyungeon and Hoseok and he couldn't properly interact with anyone. He was too anxious for tonight- Hyungwon's play. There was something wrong with Kihyun. One second he was happy seeing Hyungwon, the other he was heartbroken, too sad to speak.It's all Chae Hyungwon's fault. These emotions won't matter when Hyungwon falls in love with him. Kihyun has thin patience, but he's trying his best.

"Dude, you're so quiet," Minhyuk said.

Kihyun gave a fake smile. "I didn't get much sleep." It's partially true. As always, most of his time spent is on Hyungwon.

Kihyun entered the wide auditorium. People walked in and rushed to their seats. He took out his camera and found his way to backstage, receiving greetings from the actors and actresses. Where is the main lead? He smiled and bowed until he found Hyungwon. After roaming around, he finally found the shining star. He was getting his makeup done. Kihyun never found a sight more prettier. He didn't know what to do: stare at him in awe or greet him awkwardly. This is his first time approaching the taller male. He stood there like a fool. Hyungwon's eyes are shut as the lady brushed his skin with face paint, lips splashed to make it more red and solid. The stylist finished. Hyungwon stood up and stretched, spotting Kihyun. 

"Hello, hyung." Hyungwon said with his usual soft tone. He smiled shyly. Time stopped right there. Frozen, Kihyun felt his heart leap out of his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to form a sentence. Finally, after weeks and weeks of admiring. Hyungwon spoke to him. He said  _hi._ All he had to do was approach him. It really is that simple. Kihyun smiled back, unsure what to say. 

"Hey," He replied. He wasn't going to stumble on his words or show any signs of nervousness. Boldly, he said, "Good luck on your play. I know you'll do well!" It's a simple encouraging sentence that was so difficult to say. He's dreamed of speaking with Hyungwon for so long. It felt like a heavy burden was finally lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you so much!" Hyungwon smiled brightly. He bowed and hurried to a circle of other students practing their lines for the final time. Kihyun's heart warmed. He went to the seats and got his camera ready. He couldn't wait to snap photos of Hyungwon. The others weren't important. Everyone else is insignificant, obstacles in Kihyun's way.

After the play ended, the actors did one final bow. Hyungwon did so well. Every line was executed with perfection. Not only was Hyungwon born with good looks, he was born with a natural talent for acting. He stole the show. Kihyun assumed they were going to have one final talk, or remove their costumes and makeup, because they rushed backstage. Kihyun watched Hoseok wave at Hyungwon, then he left out the door.

Some twisted motive inside his mind told Kihyun to stalk Hoseok. He played plenty of stealth games like Assassin's Creed and Metal Gear Solid where you have to hide yourself from the enemy. Hiding in bushes, behind buildings, trees, and even using a box. He had to maintain a safe distance, like the games, so he was a few feet behind him as he walked.  He heard Hoseok's phone ring. Kihyun didn't have enhanced hearing or special gadgets to hear the conversation. He stood there for a while and wondered what should he do. Then, it hit him. Like the games, he hid near a tree. The sky was dark, only illuminated by street lights. Surely Hoseok couldn't notice him. He talked to a girl, by the high pitched _Oppa!_ he managed to catch.

"I told you, babe, I was at school for a play. I know- I know, hey, it's stupid, but I had to do it for him." Kihyun nearly gasped out loud. The play wasn't stupid! "No, I can't go out with you. I told you, I'm with Hyungwon." He had his hopes up. Here he thought  Hoseok was cheating. "Don't call him ugly! He's not a downgrade. Well... After Hyunwoo- listen, I have to go home. I'm scared of the dark. Bye, babe. Yeah, love you too. See ya soon." he ended the call and continued to walk. Whoever 'babe' was, she has an attachment to Hoseok. She could be the girl who comments on his IG posts like a concerned mother. It won't be that hard to track her down. Kihyun continued to watch Hoseok to his house.

This is blood rushing, it riled up his nerves, walking behind someone so unsuspecting. Kihyun felt like he can do anything. What if Hoseok catches him? What if he looks behind him? Throughout this whole walk, he's gone unnoticed. He could do it again with the target being Hyungwon. Hoseok finally arrived at his house. Kihyun squinted at the address, barely visible to his eyes as he hid behind a bush. He jotted down the address on his phone. Hoseok went inside without suspecting anything, marking the end of Kihyun's journey.

What was the point of doing this?Kihyun felt troubled. He went home wondering how he'll sabotage Hoseok, starting with the girl on the phone and "Hyunwoo".


End file.
